Is There Somewhere? HUNKAI
by st-esther
Summary: - hunkai version - sebuah malam panas yang panjang dan meninggalkan kesan yang panjang juga baginya, tapi seseorang itu mengatakan bahwa ia harus melupakannya. WARNING!sexualcontent, maturecontent, frontalwords, explicit. st-esther present. 1/2


Based song : Is There Somewhere? – Halsey

Alunan musik elektronik terasa hingga ke lantai. Lampu disko berkelap – kelip tanpa henti, dan tarian yang tanpa lelah meliuk di mana. Aku melihat seseorang yang sudah mabuk dan juga menarik seseorang ke dalam pelukannya. Jujur, aku di sini hanya mencari kesenangan. Tak ada seseorang yang bisa kuajak untuk bersenang – senang.

Teman – temanku sudah bersenang – senang dengan pasangan pilihannya tapi aku hanya sendiri, melihat orang yang berlalu – lalang dengan tampang bosan di wajahku. Jujur, aku juga ingin bersenang – senang.

"Kai, kau harus ke lantai dansa," ucap seseorang yang mendorongku ke lantai dansa. Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan. Biasanya, aku tidak perlu hingga turun ke lantai dansa.

Aku memejamkan mata terdiam dalam penuh sesak orang yang sedang meliukan badannya dalam debuman lagu yang memekakan telinga. Mencoba mengikuti alunan musik yang berisik, lalu meliukan badanku. Bebas. Aku tidak tahu kalau akan merasakan seperti ini, tapi aku butuh pasangan…

Aku butuh seseorang.

Mataku menjalar ke seluruh lantai dansa, beberapa orang yang ingin aku temui, meski itu wanita ataupun lelaki. Wanita dengan dada yang besar, tapi membuatku bergidik, karena ia terlihat terlalu nakal. Lalu pria yang sedang mencium seseorang dengan sangat dalam dan nakal, itu membuatku tergoda, tapi ia terlalu agresif. "Kau mencari seseorang, manis?" tanya seseorang dari belakangku, aku ingin menoleh tapi ia memegang pinggangku dengan keras, hingga membuatku terjepit di antara tangannya.

"Aku tahu kau bekerja di sini, jalang." Aku tertohok, bagaimana bisa seseorang yang baru kukenal mengetahui pekerjaanku di sini.

Ia mengecup leherku beberapa kali, hingga membuatku hampir mendesah dengan gilanya. Salahkan pada bibir tebalnya yang bisa – bisanya membuatku ingin mendesah, tidak percaya aku kalah dengan seseorang yang seperti itu.

Dan lagi, ia menyesap perpotongan leherku dengan keras hingga membuatku terpekik. Aish.. aku tak percaya terkukung oleh tangan nakal yang seperti ini. Tangan kanannya mengelitiki perutku, hingga membuat kaki lemas, bagaimana bisa ia membuatku gila seperti ini, aku lelah. Kakiku tidak bisa berjalan, bagaimana bisa berjalan, berdiri dengan tegak saja aku sudah tidak sanggup. Tangan kanannya yang nakal itu bermain di sekitar perutku, mengelitikinya, lalu turun ke bawah ke bagian celana jeansku, memasukinya dengan jari – jemarinya yang panjang itu. Tidak bisa. Jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik.

Bisa – bisa aku mendesah dengan keras, hanya karena tangannya yang terus menjalar di tubuhku. Aku menggigit bibirku dengan keras untuk meredam suara desahanku. Tidak biasanya aku dilakukan seperti ini di lantai dansa.

"Mendesahlah," ujarnya dengan suara yang sangat dalam, hanya mendengar suaranya saja tubuhku sudah bergetar tidak karuan, bagaimana ini. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan tenaga yang ada.

Tangan kirinya menelusuk perpotongan bibirku, memintaku untuk membuka bibirku agar jemarinya masuk ke dalam mulutku. "Buka bibirmu, manis." Aku menolak, tidak bisa. Jangan lecehkan diriku di lantai dansa, tolong. Kalimat itu hanya terucap di dalam kepalaku. Tangan kanannya keluar dari dalam celanaku, lalu mencengkram bagian bawahku, hingga membuatku terpekik pelan. Begitu pula dengan jemari tangan kirinya yang kosong langsung memasuki mulutku yang terbuka, lagi – lagi tubuhku oleh dengan perbuatan yang ia lakukan, seolah – olah itu adalah perintah yang tidak bisa kutolak dari mulutnya. Ia langsung memasuki dua jari ke dalam mulutku, menelisik semua perpotongan mulutku, mengabseni semuanya hingga membuatku tersedak.

"Hisap jemariku, manis."

Aku menghisap jemari panjangnya sebisaku, jemarinya sudah basah. "Jangan di sini."

"Kenapa, jalang?" ucapnya tajam. "Ku mohon jangan di sini," ucapku frustasi. Tidak bisa, aku tidak kuat. Lengannya kembali lagi menggenggam pingganku agar aku bisa berdiri dengan baik.

"Jangan di sini," ucapku terengah – engah. Aku tidak tahan lagi, jemari tangannya terlalu nakal hingga membuatku menjadi seperti ini.

Oh Tuhan, sekali ini, memang aku orang berdosa tapi tolonglah anakmu ini yang sedang terperangkap oleh binatang buas yang ingin memangsanya. Jujur, tubuhku semakin gemetar saat ia memasukan jemarinya kemulutku. "Kau seperti domba yang penuh dosa," ia terkikik di belakangku, aku merinding mendengar suaranya yang seperti itu.

Lalu, ia menarikku keluar dari kerumunan yang terlalu sesak. Setelah itu kami menaikki tangga ke atas. Dan sekali lagi, kakiku terasa sangat gemetar, karena sentuhan yang sedari tadi ia berikan hingga aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik. Seolah – olah tangannya menarikku mengikuti jalannya dia. Aku kembali lagi memasuki tangga, berjalan dengan sempoyongan. Dan lagi – lagi tangannya menarik pinggangku ke dalam dekapannya. "Tidak bisakah, kau bicara padaku bahwa kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik." Ucapnya dengan suara yang amat sangat berat, hingga membuatku berdesir. Dan kali ini, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang benar – benar sangat dekat denganku. Harum badannya dari perpotongan lehernya, dan mencium sedikit wangi mint di bagian jaket kulitnya.

Aku benar – benar tidak bisa melihat dengan baik, tapi aku melihat di sekelilingku terlihat seperti aku menyusuri lorong, aku tahu tempat ini memang ada penyewaan hotel. "Buatlah aku bersenang – senang, hm?" ia menyesap bibirku dengan kasar hingga membuatku kembali mendesah. Deru napasnya membuatku kembali bergetar. Tidak lagi.

Ia membuka kunci kamar hotel, lalu menendang pintu yang sudah sekalian terkunci dengan rapat, aku berharap ruangan ini kedap suara. "Tentu saja kedap suara." Apakah aku menyuarakan pikiranku tadi? Atau dia bisa membaca pikiranku, memikirkannya sudah membuat diriku sesak.

Aku meringis. Ia baru saja mendorongku dengan keras ke dinding hingga terdengar suara debuman yang cukup kencang. Menciumku lagi dengan dalam hingga aku bisa melihat wajah tampannya yang terlukis dengan rahang yang tegas. Aku bergetar saat bibit tebalnya mengecup penuh bibirku. Tanganku mengalung di lehernya, lalu dengan berani aku mencoba menyamai permainannya, jemariku sekali – kali menarik rambutnya pelan, karena tubuhku sudah panas, aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku membutuhkan sesuatu. Tangannya membuka baju dengan sangat lihai. Lalu menarik kakiku hingga berhasil di gendongannya.

Ia memajukan miliknya hingga mengenai milikku, lalu membuatku begetar. "Ah—" desahku tertahan atas perlakuannya pada diriku.

"Namamu?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata, menatapnya dalam. Apa ia baru saja meminta namaku, tidak biasanya ada orang yang meminta servisku dengan meminta nama terlebih dahulu. "Atau kau mau aku panggi jalang di setiap permainan kita." Ucapnya.

"Kai," ucapku singkat.

"Okay, Kai. Selamat datang di permainanku." Ucapnya seduktif, lalu mengecupku dengan rasa yang tidak bisa kujelaskan.

Ia memajukan tubuhnya hingga mengenai penisku, dan lagi – lagi ia melakukannya dengan lututnya hingga membuatku bergetar. Kakiku tidak bisa berdiri dengan baik, sakit dan tidak bisa dijelaskan. Ia membuka kancing celanaku, menurunkan celana jeansku hingga tidak terpakai lagi di kakiku. Hanya tertinggal sebuah celana pendek yang terpakai di tubuhku. "Manis," ia mencium tulang selangkaku.

Tangannya menari di bagian pahaku, lalu bibirku mengecupku. Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menyeimbangi kemampuannya yang membat diriku terlalu terbuai atas perlakuannya kepadaku. Ia meremas bokongku dengan keras hingga membuatku teriak dengan ciuman yang masih ia lakukan. Wajahnya menurun ke dadaku, lalu mengecupi bagian perutku hingga membuatku tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik. Napasku terengah – engah saat ia mengecup bagian perutku beberapa kali. "Ah…" aku merasakan ia ingin menarik celana boxerku, tapi hanya menggodanya saja supaya aku mendesah. Lalu lidahnya dengan baik menjilat bagian bawahku yang masih tertutupi oleh celana. Jujur, aku ingin membuka celana boxer ini karena penisku sudah menegang di sana. Ia membawa wajahnya ke bawah mengecupi paha dalamku, hingga membua sekujur tubuhku bergetar. Ia menyesapnya hingga membuatku kehilangan akal. Kakiku benar – benar bergetar sekarang. Aku tidak bisa berdiri.

Kecipakan mulutnya yang sambil menyesap dalam bagian pahaku, hingga membuatku mendesah. Aish, celanaku mungkin sekarang sudah basah karena perlakuannya sedari tadi padaku.

"Jangan berhenti," kataku merancau karena perbuatannya.

Aku menyukai perlakuannya yang sedari tadi kuterima darinya, tapi kenapa hati semakin berdesir saat ia berlaku seperti ini, aku merasa spesial di depan matanya. Tidak seperti orang kebanyakan yang hanya meminta servisku untuk memuaskan dirinya saja. Sesekali diriku berdesir jika mengingat masa lalu, karena itu membuatku sedih. Aku sendiri bertanya – tanya mengapa aku bisa terkurung dalam dunia gelap yang seperti ini. "Tubuhmu manis, Kai." Lagi – lagi ucapan beratnya membuatk berdesir hingga membuatku menarik rambutnya dengan keras karena isapan bibirnya di pahaku. Menciumnya dalam hingga kakiku bergetar.

"Argh, kau nakal, jalang." Ujarnya berdiri menyamaiku. Aku mendengar suara debuman yang begitu keras di sebelah telingaku, tatapan matanya membelalak seperti elang yang mencari mangsanya. Aku terpekik kecil, itu membuat diriku bertambah lemah di hadapannya. "Di sini aku yang mengontrolmu, jangan sekali – kali kau yang mengontrol diriku, ingat itu. Hm?" aku mengangguk pelan, lalu ia melancarkan jurusnya kepada tubuhku. Lihatlah, aku terlihat semakin lemah di hadapannya sekarang. Ia semakin mendorong tubuhku dalam kukungannya, aku di sini berharap agar tenggelam bersama dinding yang menjadi penyangga tubuhku sekarang.

Ia membawa tubuhku ke tempat tidur. Tubuhku yang masih ada di gendongannya, dibantinglah diriku ke tempat tidur yang lumayan lembut, setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada ia menghabisi diriku tadi. Argh, harus berapa kali tubuhku sakit karena perlakuannya, mungkin akan ada sedikit memar di punggungku. Ia menggigit tulang selangkaku kuat hingga aku meredam suaraku dengan menggigit bibirku keras yang sekarang tercium bau anyir. Tangannya dengan lihai membuka celana boxerku yang sedari tadi masih terpakai, hingga penis tegang terlihat olehnya. "Sudah tegang, hm?"

"Aku ingin memanggil namamu," ucapku pelan yang kuharap ia tak mendengar suaraku.

"Sehun." Ucapnya singkat, lalu meneruskan perlakuan yang seduktifnya padaku.

"Hun—ah…" aku mendesahkan namanya pertama kali.

"Desahanmu membuatku menggila," ia memasukkan jemarinya ke dalam lubangku, hingga membuatku bergetar tidak karuan. Aku bisa merasakan jari – jari menari seperti menggunting lubang anusku yang sangat sensitif itu. Pahaku bergetar, hingga aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku ingin keluarn

"Ahh—Sehun." Aku mendesahkan namanya kembali, di saat aku keluar untuk pertama kali di permainan ini, hanya dengan jemari panjang yang memasuki lubangku.

"Kau perlu di hukum, hm?"

"Ahh—" rancauku saat ia menusuk lubangku hingga titik lemahku tersentuh. Aish, bagaimana pria ini sangat pintar mengetahui titik lemahku.

Ia menjambak rambutku, lalu menggigit bibirku hingga berdarah lagi. Tangan kirinya berjalan kepermukaan perutku, memberikan sensasi yang aku sendiri tak tahu itu apa, hingga tubuhku kembali bergetar karena sentuhannya. Lalu jemarinya memelintir putingku hingga aku terpekik atas perlakuannya yang tiba – tiba.

Ia membuka ikat pinggangnya, lalu mengikat tanganku dengan kencang, setelah itu menyatukan pada tiang tempat tidur hingga aku tidak bisa bergerat dengan leluasa, jujur aku ingin menarik rambutnya.

Sehun memajukan dirinya hingga tubuhku berada di tengah – tengah kakinya. Ia menurunkan celana jeans hitamnya. Aku bisa melihat miliknya yang lebih besar dari padaku.

Aku menelan ludahku perlahan, tapi menyulitkanku bernapas. "Jilat," perintahnya. Aku menjilati miliknya yang panjang itu, lalu dengan tiba – tiba ia mendorong miliknya ke dalam mulutku hingga aku tersedak karena perlakuannya secara tiba – tiba. "Ohok—ahh…" ia mendorong penisnya sekali lagi di dalam mulutku, hingga aku tidak bisa bernapas.

"Tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Kai?" tanyanya pada hal yang tidak penting. Aku memajukan kepalaku, lalu memundurkannya. "Ahh—Kai." Aku mendengar dirinya mendesahkan namaku. Beberapa kali aku menghisap, menyesap cairan miliknya yang jatuh, tapi ia tidak datang. Jujur, mulutku sudah terlalu lelah. Aku menatapnya dengan mata sayuku. Ia menyentak penisnya di dalam mulutku, membuatku tersedak berkali – kali. "Ahh—" di sana hingga miliknya masuk ke tenggorokanku. Aku memajukan kepalaku. Di saat aku memundurkannya ia kembali menyentak miliknya di dalam mulutku. Hingga ku biarkan dirinya bermain dengan mulutku sambil menjambak rambutku.

PLAK.

Ia menampar pipiku, karena aku berhenti menghisap miliknya. "Kau masokis, Kai." Ia menarik rambutku, memajukan kepalaku tapi saat memundurkannya ia menyentak penisnya ke dalam mulutku. "Ahh—" aku lelah atas perlakuannya yang tidak bisa kuimbangi. Aku gila atas sentuhannya yang membuatku menggila.

Namjoon menyentakan penis lagi, hingga ia berhasil keluar di dalam mulutku, begitu juga diri yang tidak berselang beberapa waktu, aku klimaks. "Tidak disentuh, kau klimaks untuk kedua kalinya."

"Kau benar – benar inginkan aku menghukummu, Kai—ah?" ucapnya berbisik di telingaku.

Aku menggeleng pelan, karena sudah terlalu lelah. "Kau tidak bisa seperti itu, karena aku belum memasuki lubang jalangmu itu, hm?" aku tertohok mendengar ucapannya. Memang aku bekerja seperti itu, tapi mengapa saat ia menyebutkan pekerjaanku, aku menjadi orang yang paling hina di dunia ini. Benar – benar terhina.

"Bagaimana kita memulai permainan kita, kau tidak boleh mendesah sedikit pun hingga aku klimaks? Mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun akan menambah hukumanmu, apalagi keluar sebelum diriku mencapainya."

" _Deal_?" belum sempat aku menjawab permintaannya, dia sudah mengecup bibirku. "Kuanggap ya," ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

Kembali lagi, ia menciumi diriku dengan sangat dalam hingga aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk mendesah. Tidak bisa, aku tidak akan kalah, terlebih pada pelangganku sendiri. Bibirnya mencium paha dalamku, hingga keseluruhan badanku bergetar dengan hebat. Aku menggigit bibirku agar tidak mendesahkan namanya ataupun bersumpah.

Tangannya bergerilnya di dalam lubangku kembali, memutar jarinya atau melakukan hal seperti ingin menggunting lubangku menjadi dua. "Hrg—" aku bernapas kasar karena menerima perlakuannya. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar suara apapun, Kai—Ah," aku kaget saat ia memasukan miliknya ke dalam lubangku secara tiba – tiba. Aku tahu ia ingin menggodaku sekarang. Ia menyentak miliknya tanpa aba – aba sekalipun, hingga aku tahu bahwa darah mengalir dari dalam lubangku. "Apa kau masih perawan, hm? Mengapa begitu banyak darah yang keluar dari dalam sana?" aku menggigit bibirku keras menahan suara apapun yang keluar dari mulutku. Ia mendorong penisnya lagi yang masih setengah itu ke dalam lubangku, hingga penis penuhnya berada di dalam lubang anusku. Jujur, aku bisa keluar sekarang karena ia telah menusuk titik lemahku.

Ia mengeluarkan penisnya tiba – tiba hingga aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kosong di dalam tubuh. Lalu ia membawa wajahnya ke hadapanku mencium bibirku dalam, sambil memasukan penisnya ke dalam lubangku, hingga aku kaget karenanya. Mengapa orang ini begitu suka melakukan sesuatu secara tiba – tiba dan kasar, sih? Rancauku dalam hati.

Ia memaju dan memundurkan miliknya di dalamku. Argh, kenapa ia begitu pintar? Tubuhku bergelinjang karena kenikmatan yang ia berikan sekarang. Ia berulang kali menyentak lubangku dengan keras dan kasar, hingga aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk mendesah. Ia membalikan diriku, membuat aku menungging di depannya. Lalu menampar pantatku dengan keras.

"Ahh—" teriakku keras atas perlakuannya.

Ia kembali menampar pantat, lalu meremasnya dengan kencang. "Kau mendesah, hm?" ucapnya, lalu menamparnya lagi. Menyentak kembali penisnya ke dalam lubangku, hingga berulang – ulang kali. Sudah berapa banyak air mata yang kukeluarkan karena perlakuaannya.

"Oh—Kai," panggilnya.

"Ahh—" akal sehatku sudah menghilang karena sentuhannya yang membuatku menggila.

Jangan lupa dengan tanganku yang masih terikat rapi di atas tempat tidur. Tanganku sudah sangat nyeri, karena ikatannya yang terlalu kuat.

"Sehun—ahh" desahanku yang bisa terdengar di seluruh kamar. Aku tidak bisa menahan godaannya lagi. Ia kembali menusuk penisnya dengan kasat hingga membuatku akan mencapai titik klimaksku yang ketiga kalinya.

Tidak bisa, akal sehatku sudah tidak bersamaku, aku sudah kalah dengan peralakuannyang ia lakukan padaku sekarang, tubuhku sudah tidak kuat menerima sentuhan ini, yang ingin membuatku akan berteriak karena kenikmatan. "Ahh—Sehun."

Ia terkekeh di belakangku, hingga aku tahu seringaian terlukis di bibirnya itu. "Terima ini, jalang." Ia menusuk penisnya berulang kali, aku bisa merasakan bahwa titik itu selalu di tusuk olehnya.

Aku mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya, karena ia menghujam lubangku berkali – kali. Seolah – olah ia tahu titik lemahku. Sebentar lagi. Aku sudah tidak tahan, bagaimana ini. Tidak bisa lagi. Aku berteriak karena sudah mencapai titik klimaks, tak selang beberapa lama Sehun meneruskan permainannya di dalam lubangku hingga ia mencapai klimaks keduannya. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan di dalam lubangku dengan apa yang ia lakukan. "Kau kalah, Kai. Dan hukuman dariku menantimu." Ia mengorek nakas mengambil sesuatu yang panjang, dan ia menyalakannya dengan sebuah remote. Tidak lagi, jangan barang itu. Aku sudah muak memakai itu.

Ia memakaikan itu ke dalam lubangku dengan sekali hentakan, memutarnya hingga aku berteriak, karena ia menggodaku. Ia mencari titik yang tadi ia tusuk. Aku bisa gila, kalau alat itu menusuk bagian itu. Kakiku bergetar hingga aku tidak bisa berhenti mendesahkan namanya. "Sehun—ahh, aku hanya ingin dirimu," ucapku.

"Tidak sekarang, aku lelah dengan jalang lemah sepertimu."

"Aku haus. Aku perlu kau turun ke bawah membeli mimuman dengan alat itu. Aku akan menyetelnya dengan pelan, percayalah."

Ia membukankan ikat pinggang yang mengikat tanganku, lalu menarikku. Aku mengambil boxerku yang berserak di kolong tempat tidur, lalu berjalan pelan. Sesekali meringis karena daerah anusku masih sangat – sangat sakit. "Tidak, jangan pakai baju." Ia memberikan jaket kulit yang berwarna hitam ke arah tubuhku. Aku terlihat tenggelam memakai jaketnya yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuhku.

"Cepat," ucapnya meningkatkan getaran vibrator di dalam lubangku, hingga aku terpekik.

Aku meninggalkan kamar, dengan alat bergetar itu yang bersarang di kamarku.


End file.
